Aoki Reika
Aoki Reika is one of the main Cures in Smile Pretty Cure!. With her elegant demeanor, she is an awe-inspiring yet kind girl. As vice-head of the Student Council, she is very reliable. Though she does not get angry at other's carelessness, she is the most frightening one of all when she does get angry. She is part of the archery team in school. Her alter ego is . Personality Reika is very elegant and awe-inspiring but is known to also be kind to others and reliable in times of crisis. She doesn't get angry easily, but its said when she does she is the most frightening. History Cure Beauty "Shinshin, falling and gathering, noble heart! The Pretty Cure who holds the power of water and ice, Cure Beauty!" しんしんと降りつもる清き心！水・氷の力をもつ、キュアビューティ！ "Shinshin to furitsumoru kiyoki kokoro! Mizu kōri no chikara o motsu purikyua, Kyua ''Byuuti!"'' is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Reika. Cure Beauty has the power of Water and Ice. As Cure Beauty, Reika has light blue hair with straight bangs and two long strands framing the side of her face and held with yellow bands with a large wing attached. Her back hair is cut in two layers, with the top layer short and the bottom layer extending down to her knees in 4 thick segments. She wears a white tiara with a blue gem in the center. Her outfit is mostly blue and white with dark blue lining. Her top has a large blue ribbon with a golden medallion in the middle at her chest, and ends in two coattails at her back. Her sleeves are double-layered, with a feathery white top layer decorated with small blue beads and a loose frilly bottom layer. Her skirt is blue with dark blue lining and frills at the bottom hem, with dark blue tights beneath. Her boots are knee-length with blue folds at the top with dark blue ribbons and blue toetips. Her white arm protectors are short with dark blue ribbons at the wrists. Appearence Reika has long dark blue hair worn in a hime cut with small blue clips. Her eyes are a darker blue. She normally dresses in a long pale blue-white dress with blue lining and a blue jacket top over it, with white boots/shoes. She wears her school uniform with a blue tie and a loose pale blue top over it. Etymology Aoki (青木) - 青 means "blue", while 木 means "wood". Reika (れいか) - Reika has many meanings. One is "sub-zero", which is a reference to Beauty's power over ice. Another meaning is "beautiful and elegant", a reference to her Cure name and her overall personality. Trivia *In her introductory speech, Cure Beauty says "shinshin", which is the onomatopoeia equivalent of "snow falling and piling up" in Japanese. *One way of writing Reika in Japanese is 麗華, which incidentally can be read as "Urara". *Reika shares many similarities to Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua: both are members of their school's respective student council; both wear blue and have water-based powers (although Cure Beauty can also control ice); and both have connection to archery (Reika normally, and Cure Aqua's Sapphire Arrow) *Oddly, she also resembles Cure Mint in that her transformed hairstyle resembles an octopus. Gallery 614px-Cure Beauty.PNG Merchandise Smile pretty cure merchandise.jpg Smile pretty cure merchandise 1.jpg Category:Stubs Category:Smile Pretty Cure! Category:Smile Pretty Cure! characters Category:Cures